1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallurgic treatment and verification system and more particularly pertains to using resonance to determine the effectiveness of cooling an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other cooling methods without the use of object resonance is known in the prior art. More specifically, other cooling methods without the use of object resonance previously devised and utilized for the purpose of thermally treating an object to increase structural order are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe metallurgic treatment and verification system that allows using resonance to determine the effectiveness of cooling an object.
In this respect, the metallurgic treatment and verification system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of using resonance to determine the effectiveness of cooling an object.
In addition, the novel manner for using temperature changes, is a departure from the prior art.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved metallurgic treatment and verification system which can be used for using resonance to determine the effectiveness of cooling an object. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.